


Ubiety

by opennessoff



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не успели они заселиться в отель, как операцию уже отменили. Важную персону убил кто-то другой, да и вообще всё было как-то по-дурацки. Агентам велели остаться на неделю в Осло, не высовываться и изображать обычную группу друзей-туристов. Ну да, конечно. Американец, русский и немка, которые где-то внезапно подружились. Не понятно, чем только в штабе думают. Уж точно не головой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ubiety

**Author's Note:**

> Ubiety - (англ.) местонахождение.

      Не успели они заселиться в отель, как операцию уже отменили. Важную персону убил кто-то другой, да и вообще всё было как-то по-дурацки. Агентам велели остаться на неделю в Осло, не высовываться и изображать обычную группу друзей-туристов. Ну да, конечно. Американец, русский и немка, которые где-то внезапно подружились. Не понятно, чем только в штабе думают. Уж точно не головой.  
  
      Быстрее всех, как обычно, сориентировалась Габи. Она умотала в неизвестном направлении, прикрывшись образом девушки, которая, выехав из восточной Германии, решила оторваться на полную. Она нашла себе двухметрового парня с белоснежными волосами и улыбкой голливудского дауна и уехала смотреть фьорды.   
  
      Её комната пустовала, поэтому чаще всего Илья и Наполеон спали в разных номерах. Хотя бы потому, что русский часто срывался из-за заокеанского юмора Соло. Он дважды выбросил телевизор из окна, а на третий раз, выплюнув какое-то советское оскорбление, развернулся и хлопнул дверью так, что с люстры упало несколько хрустальных подвесок.  
  
      Наполеон делал вид, что всё в порядке. А Илья, за неимением лучшего слова, комплексовал.  
  
      Отель был богатым, поэтому сотрудники убирали за ними и робко просили быть потише. Но если Соло буянил почти каждую ночь с девушкой, не испытывая мук совести, то Курякин, как добросовестный советский турист, виновато упирал взгляд в пол, а горничная со страхом смотрела на его сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки и бормотала что-то по-норвежски, отчаянно крестясь. Последнее отрезвляло, и русский агент под прикрытием, злобно зыркнув медвежьими глазами, быстро уходил.  
  
      Сегодня был только третий день их вынужденного отдыха. Илье казалось, что эта неделя не закончится никогда. Он упорно избегал встреч со своим коллегой, но тот так же упорно его находил. Курякин расположился на крыше отеля. Солнце уже зашло и звёзды начали проступать на черничном небе. Даже, пожалуй, джинсово-черничном, но подобный эпитет сразу отсылал к Соло, а именно этого Илья не хотелось. Русский наконец смог найти чай, который не был консистенцией изысков, как всё на этом чёртовом Западе. Заварил чёрно-крепкий напиток и медленно потягивал его. Врач в СССР говорил ему, что чайные листья помогут расслабиться и взять под контроль эмоции и чувства. Обычно это помогало. Но не сейчас.  
  
      Добротная, но всё же не советская дверь на крышу отвратительно заскрипела, давая знать, что кто-то пришёл. Илья был достаточно пессимистичен, чтобы понять, кто это.  
  
      — Уйди, — грозный тон должен был отпугнуть, всегда отпугивал, всех.  
  
      Всех, кроме Наполеона.  
  
      — Не уйду, большевик.  
  
      — Значит, заставлю… ковбой, — на самом деле, эти клички неимоверно смущали Илью, чего впрочем нельзя было сказать по его лицу.  
  
      Как будто вообще что-то можно было сказать по его лицу.  
  
      Соло не ответил. Он подошёл к краю крыши, облокотился на заграждение, поднял руку и указал на рекламный щит, прикреплённый на соседнем доме.  
  
      — Ветчина из говядины, большевик. У вас хотя бы говядина всем достаётся или только особо отличившимся? — он прекрасно понимал, что делает, подначивая Илью.  
  
      Русский собрал всю свою волю в кулак и спокойно ответил:  
  
      — Я не стану этого делать.  
  
      — Правда? А мне казалось, ты не отступаешь перед трудностями? — Наполеон не строил из себя дурачка и сразу перестроился на  _тот самый разговор_.  
  
      — Я… Я не должен, это не должно… Это неправильно и ненормально, — наконец определился с причиной Курякин.  
  
      И снова стал уверен в себе. Хотя внешне ничего не изменилось, он так же был скалой. Заметил ли американец?  
  
      — Ничего не изменится, если ты сделаешь это. Я никому не скажу. Мы сделаем это в номере. Никто не увидит. Илья, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Но я буду знать. У нас за такое сажают, знаешь ли. «Преклонение перед Западом» называется, — язвительно сказал Илья.  
  
      — Ты просто наденешь костюм. Всего-то. Знаю, ты хочешь этого. Я уже купил, взял тот, на который ты положил глаз в магазине, большевик. Тебе пойдёт, ну, пошли, примерим, — Наполеон был чарующ и обворожителен.  
  
      Не только искусный вор, из него даже продавец-консультант вышел бы на высшем уровне.  
  
      — Я могу и в нос дать, ковбой.  
  
      — Ты никогда не предупреждаешь, сразу бьёшь. Значит, не станешь меня бить, — с лёгкой улыбкой констатировал Соло. — Во всяком случае, сейчас.  
  
      Илья сомневался. Совсем чуть-чуть, но червячок желания прекрасного медленно, но верно прогрызал путь к отделу мозга, отвечающему за принятие решений.  
  
      — А…  
  
      — И зашторим окна. Илья, ну же.  
  
      Курякин угрюмо уставился на Соло, тот понял свою оплошность, и, так как победа была почти в руках, смягчился:  
  
      — Я подожду в номере.  
  
      После ухода американца Илья сидел, пил чай и думал. Конечно, скорее всего, никто не узнает. Но привычка следовать идеалам и боятся мест не столь отдалённых была под кожей, текла по венам и сдавливала черепную коробку. Чай закончился, и решение было принято. _Глупо было бы отказываться_ , подумал русский и, взяв с собой пустую чашку, отправился вниз.   
  
      В номере, принадлежащем прежде Соло и Курякину, а теперь исключительно Соло, было слишком холодно. _Видно, опять выветривал запах женских духов_ , с странной неприязнью и озабоченностью решил Илья. Наполеон услужливо помог ему сначала раздеться до белья, а потом надеть тёмно-синий костюм, белую рубашку и коричневые, почти чёрные, кожаные ботинки. Всё это время он внимательно смотрел на русского. Гораздо внимательней, чем должен был бы смотреть нормальный мужчина. Илья в сотый раз смутился, проклял американца, в обществе которого он делал это едва ли не постоянно, стал ждать обжигающего гнева, чтобы в полную силу ударить и сломать уже этот потрясающий нос, но не дождался, от чего расстроился ещё сильнее.  
  
      Тем временем Соло встал позади позади, положил подбородок на левое плечо (русский отстранено отметил, что синий тому к лицу) и провел руками вдоль талии. Осторожно, будто хотел обнять дикое животное. Илья замер, не шевеля ни единым мускулом. В зеркале он видел своё лицо с привычным выражением «вот сейчас я тебя убью», но Наполеон не спеша продолжил движение. Вот он соединил их на животе, прижался вплотную к спине и иронично смотрит на Курякина в зеркале. В глазах за ироничностью и игривостью прячется опасение и надежда, и поэтому Илья не разворачивается для удара.  
  
      Вместо этого он, не веря в то, что делает, приподнимает руки и накрывает ими предплечья Соло. Закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть насмешки, чтобы не думать. Но мысли лезут несутся неуправляемой толпой. Лидирует вопль советской части сознания: «Зачем?!» На втором месте тихий голос неслышимого ранее подразделения мозга: «Ты знал, что к этому всё и придёт… Большевик».  
  
      — Слышал, у вас весьма популярны постеры с призывами к дружбе народов.  
  
      — _Это_ не совсем дружба.  
  
      — Как посмотреть, как посмотреть, — Наполеон тихо смеётся, и прикасается сухими обветренными губами к шее.  
  
      Илья открывает глаза.  
  
      Он должен бежать, но не хочет. _Он твой враг,_ \- пытается убедить сам себя. _Он не будет твоим надолго,_ \- почти убеждает.  
  
      И отводит голову вправо, давая больший доступ.  
  
      Медленно закрывает глаза.  
  
       _Плевать_.


End file.
